The Kaiba Brothers Through Struggles and Success
by bandgeek111
Summary: Seto and Mokuba and their bond as brothers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Of Broken Promises and Reconciles

Seto paced around his office. He had said…no _promised_ Mokuba that he'd spend a day with him today. And now his stupid secretary had SCHEDULED a meeting with London's Gaming President. It drove him mad because he hated seeing that disappointed look on his younger brother's face. "Screw it" he mumbled. These days, balancing school, and work left him almost no time to be with Mokuba, unless he was sick. He called his limo driver Charlie. "Charlie!" He snapped, be out in the front of Kaiba Corp in 5 minutes!" "Yes sir" came the reply. Seto gathered his paperwork, turned off his computer, and hurriedly went out of his office.

Mokuba sighed as sat on the porch steps, staring out over the huge gardens that backed onto the mansion. It looked like Seto wasn't coming...again. Mokuba couldn't remember the last time that he had been able to spend time with his big brother - at least, any time alone, or without some secretary hovering in the background.

Even at home, Seto got to caught up in schoolwork and business letters to spend any time with him. So when Seto had suggested this day out, he'd been over the moon.

_But it looks like I'm spending the day alone again..._

Seto jumped into the limo even before it had completely stopped. The drivers Charlie didn't look surprised. His boss was always like this. What Master Kaiba told him to go was what shook him up.  
"Go to the manor!" Seto barked.  
"Uh...but sir...your meeting...  
"SCREW IT GO HOME!!"  
Charlie took off after that. He knew his boss meant business when he said it like that.

At last they arrived. Seto looked at the window and saw his brother sitting on the steps. He lunged out, rushed over and scooped his brother up. "Hey kiddo."

_"Hey kiddo"_

When Mokuba had seen the limo pulling up, he'd hardly dared to hope. But when Seto had leapt out and scooped him into his arms, Mokuba had known that this was not wishful thinking. His big brother had finally come for him.

"Seto! You actually came!" He cried happily, wrapping his arms round the brunette's neck.

Seto ruffled his kid brother's hair. "Couldn't let you down again." he murmured. "So, where do you want to go? Anywhere you want."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Day Together

Mokuba tipped his head to one side, nose crinkling in thought as he ran through all the available places. It would have to be good enough to make up for all the other times Seto had let him down. Pausing, a large smile suddenly spread across his face, and he winked at his brother.

"Big brother...let's go to Kaibaland! I know you're always there, but this time you'll actually have time to play with me!"

Seto chuckled.

"Why not?" He grabbed his suitcase in one hand and hoisted his brother on another. Charlie the limo driver had opened the door already. Seto stepped in careful not to bump his brother's head on the door.  
As they were driving, Seto glanced at his brother. His brother was so happy, his eyes were shining so bright and he could hardly keep still. And every once in a while Mokuba would tug on his sleeve pointing outside. They were finally here.

Mokuba could hardly contain himself as they drove towards Kaibaland, and he found himself pointing out things just like a little kid, rather than the near-teenager he was. Leaping out of the limo as it pulled to a halt, he pulled at Seto's hand, yanking his older brother out of the car with him.

"Come on, Big Brother! We're here!"

Seto pulled a yank that was really strong compared to his younger brother's size. "Alright, hold on kiddo!" He left his briefcase in the car and tumbled after his brother. Mokuba dragged him toward the Blue Eyes rollercoaster. "First thing in the morning?!" Seto said. His brother just laughed and nodded...and got _the first seat_ on the rollercoaster. Just so you know, Seto wasn't afraid of roller coasters. But first thing in the morning! That was another thing. As the ride started Mokuba started laughing. Seto looked over and smiled. But as the descended the first hill...Seto yelled...and his brother laughing right beside him.

Mokuba laughed as they sped down the first slope of the roller coaster, his giggles growing louder as he heard his brother's yells beside him. This was what he'd been waiting for all this time...some quality time with his bog brother...away from the office and mansion. Away from the numerous tournaments that kept popping up.

_Big brother...you're here! You're finally here...with me._

After the **6th** time on the rollercoaster, Seto felt slightly shaken up. _Damn, at least I only had coffee for break feast_ He thought to himself. As he was just about to go over and sit down on a bench, yet _again_ Mokuba grabbed his hand, and yanked him over to the Haunted House

"Come on, Seto! We _have_ to go to the Haunted House! You can't come to an amusement park and _not_ go!" Mokuba laughed, dragging his brother towards the creepily designed building. Although, he had ulterior reasons for wanting to go here next - Seto looked ready to throw up, and Mokuba didn't especially want him puking all over him on the next ride they went on.

"Come oooon!" He whined.

Seto stumbled along with his brother. "I didn't know you had so much energy kid..." Seto followed his brother inside. "Are you sure you aren't going to get scared? I don't want you to have nightmares again..." Seto frowned...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Because I Care

Glaring at his brother, Mokuba let go of the larger hand and stomped his foot angrily, unaware of how childish it made him seem.

"I don't have nightmares! And why would I get scared?! It's only a house with witches...and vampires...and...and other scary things..." His voice trailed away, and he shuddered, before pulling himself together and beginning to storm off towards the main chamber of the house.

"If you don't want to come, why don't you just go back to your office, big brother?! Then you'll be able to have a much more _restful, enjoyable_ time." He yelled.

Seto blinked once, felt the smaller hand let go of his, and watched as his brother stormed off. He groaned and was about to follow him, when he remembered..._ you don't want to come, why don't you just go back to your office, big brother?! Then you'll be able to have a much more restful, enjoyable time." _ He then chased after his brother.

Mokuba heard his brother coming after him, and ducked to the side, slumping against the wall by the door, hoping that Seto would miss him.

"I only wanted to have a day out with my big brother...is it too much to ask? The only time we get to spend together is at tournaments, and then he's always so focused on Yugi!" He whispered to himself, sobbing slightly.

Seto blinked. He had sworn Mokuba was right in front of him. Then he just suddenly disappeared..."Thats not possible." He murmered. "Mokuba! Come ou..." -Ring ring- his cellphone rang. "This is Kaiba...no I can't...WHAT??? NO, I told you once already..WHat do you mean this is my last chance??!??!" Seto fumed. "Im trying to find my brother right now, so I dont need your stupid excuses." He slammed the floor on the ground, and turned a corner...where he found his brother..crying. He sighed and knelt down. "Mokuba..hey..Im sorry."

Mokuba started, blinking owlishly up at his brother, before staring in confusion at him.

"Onii-san? Was that the office?" His eyes lit up, and he sat up straight, desperately needing to know the answer. "Did you just turn them down for me!?"

Seto tried hard to stare right back into his brother's big round eyes "I..yeah...Yeah of course." How could he tell him, that by doing so, he had lost his chance for a partnership with the next biggest gaming industry in the world? He couldnt, It wasn't right. "Let's keep going Mokuba." Seto murmered quietly. He took one look at his brother's face of awe, and tried to keep the guilt that was coming from him..how his office seemed more important than that of his brother. He took his younger brother's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Plans

Mokuba beamed up at his brother, gladly accepting the offered hand and wiping his tears away with the other. He'd never thought that Seto would actually do that for him...not when he was busy preparing for his partnership with the next biggest gaming industry in the world... he just hoped that this little trip hadn't got in the way of all his brother's hard work.

"Thankyou, Seto! Thankyou so much! I'm sorry for seeming like such a baby!" He beamed.

Seto chuckled. "Anything to make you happy kiddo. Let's run through this haunted house shall we?" Hand in hand the 2 brothers went through the haunted house. 15minutes later, as they arrived outside, Mokuba was clinging to his brother not wanting to let go. With Seto patting him gently on the back.

Shuddering Mokuba stared up at Seto with glazed eyes, a weak smile on his face and a sheepish expression.

"See? That...that wasn't scary at all." He muttered defiantly, inwardly shivering in fear.

Seto smirked a little. "Yeah Mokuba...you were very brave.", "but tell me, why did you start screaming your head off, when that guy popped out? Mm?" Seto smiled.

Mokuba flushed, stamping down on his brother's foot in an uncharacteristic display of disrespect for Seto.

"I did not! That... it was a sound recording! He didn't even scare me!" He protested loudly.

Seto flinched a little, as his brother stepped on his foot. He picked Mokuba up, and put him over his shoulder, started walking, unaware of his protests. He took him to the limo. "Stay here for a moment." He dropped Mokuba into the car, and walked off. Going back to find his cell phone.

Mokuba sighed, and crossed his arms as he reclined back in the limo, watching his brother head back, probably to reclaim his precious mobile phone. _Although it __was__ expensive _he admitted to himself grudgingly. Sighing again, his eyes slid to the empty driver's seat (the chauffeur had left for some fun of his own previously).

He'd always wanted to try driving this thing...maybe Seto wouldn't be back for a while...maybe...he could try?


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody! Sorry for not updating in forever!!! Thanks for hanging in there, and THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! It makes me feel like this story is actually being read!

Chapter 5- The Other Side

Seto walked toward the inner circle of the Haunted House. He spotted his phone, and picked it up. It was damaged, but he could always take it to the shop later to fix. He put it into his pocket. All of a sudden, it rang. Seto hastily grabbed his phone.

"This is Kaiba."

_Mr.Kaiba, this is London's Gaming President. I'm here to inform you that my company will not be accepting your partnership._

Seto froze for a moment. But then a smirk came through. "Fine Mr. President...but it will be the worst mistake you have ever made."

_"Ah, but you see __**Mr.**__Kaiba, we have no intention of doing a business with a...high schooler."_

Seto fumed. "Do what you want" and shut the phone off. He then walked out.

A sudden thought came to him...Mokuba wouldn't try anything while he was gone would he? ...Seto ran back to the limo.

Mokuba grinned as he jumped into the driver's seat.

"This'll be like all the driving games I've had!" He said gleefully. As he turned the key in the engine, the car started backing out. All of a sudden, he lost control. Mokuba's eyes widened as he started to panic.

Seto ran out of the Haunted House just in time to see the car rolling backwards. He ran as quickly as humanely possible, opened the door, grabbed his brother, shielded him with his jacket and rolled out. The car rolled down the bridge and crashed into the water.

Mokuba shivered and breathed hard. His face was pressed into his brother's chest and he could smell Seto's detergent. He knew he was in for it. He shakily looked up at his older brother.

Seto didn't know what to do. The brother side of him wanted to hold his younger brother tightly and tell him that it would be all right. The businessman inside of him wanted to shout at him. The businessman won first.

"MOKUBA KAIBA! What do you think you're DOING? You could have gotten yourself KILLED!" Seto raged.

Mokuba flinched. He answered back, "I-I thought…it'd be the same as all the driving games…"

Seto looked at Mokuba. "Mokuba, those are VIDEO GAMES. This is REAL LIFE. Did you ever wonder what would happen if you-…" Seto couldn't get himself to finish. As he glanced down at Mokuba's face, his brotherly side took over. In a softer voice, he said, "Come on Mokuba. Let's just go home. I'll call Charlie to come over with another limo." Mokuba just nodded. Seto dialed Charlie's number then leaned back onto another car. All of a sudden, pain jolted down from his neck to his back. Seto flinched ever so slightly hoping Mokuba wouldn't notice.

Mokuba glanced down as he heard his brother talk to Charlie. He then watched as Seto leaned back onto another car and…flinched? Mokuba ran over to him.

"Seto! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

And as usual, his noncommittal brother replied, "Nothing."

Mokuba frowned but left Seto alone and waited for Charlie. He let his brother take a breather and when he saw Charlie, ran up to the older man.

"Charlie…Big Brother is hurt but he won't admit it. I think we might have to call the doctor…but can you do it so Seto won't figure it out?" Charlie bowed slightly,

"Of course, Mokuba. Now hurry on in."

As Seto saw Charlie, he nodded and slowly got up and sat in the limo next to his brother. Mokuba's eyes glazed as he realized it was his fault Seto was in pain like this. How could he be so stupid?

Seto seeing his baby brother's face was torn. He put an arm around Mokuba silently.

"It's not your fault, Mokie."

Feeling Seto put his arm around him, Mokuba only felt even more guilty if anything. Seto was going to be evern angrier when they got home and he saw the doctor waiting for him. Then he'd get the full force of Seto's fury. But right now, with Seto being so kind and understanding...it just made him feel worse.

And how could it _not_ be his fault? He was the one who'd tried to drive the stupid limo anyway...

Seto peered down at his brother ever so slightly. A small worried frown appeared on his younger sibling's face as his eyes glazed. "Mokuba, listen to me." Seto commanded, "It's not your fault. We're going home and we'll be alright then." With a slight nod from Mokuba, Seto leaned back and fell asleep for the rest of the car trip. In a couple of minutes they were home. Seto pushed himself up when he spotted a car in the driveway. He arched his eyebrows and saw Mokuba and Charlie stiffen.

"...Was I supposed to be aware we had a..._guest_? Seto stared at Charlie's embarrased look and Mokuba's guilty stricken one. Seto glared at the pair of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-The Visit

Mokuba twisted in his seat. "I-. you..y-you looked really hurt and …I knew it was m-my fault so I got Charlie to call Dr. Reynolds…"

Seto sighed heavily as he leaned back on the seat. Charlie uneasily glanced between younger brother to older brother. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Uh…sirs, sorry to intrude…but…the doctor IS waiting…"

Seto gripped the handle and pushed the door open and slammed it. He briskly walked inside.

Mokuba flinched as he heard the door slam against the doorframe. As he looked up, he saw Seto walk quickly in, but with a limp. Mokuba frowned slightly as he ran out the door following Seto. Charlie parked the car. Inside the mansion, Mokuba quietly took the lead as he led his brother to the parlor. There sat Dr. Reynolds. Reynolds was a man about in his mid 40's. He had wavy dark brown hair, which was now starting to grey around the edges. He was a rather tall gentleman, around 5''8. He had green eyes and slight wrinkles under his eyes. He was a successful doctor. As Dr. Reynolds saw the young CEO and his brother walk in, Reynolds stood up, no trace of a jovial appearance. Instead, he had a serious one.

Seto saw Dr. Reynolds and stopped. Unlike previous doctors, this one didn't try to make friends with him in the first 5 seconds. He walked up brusquely and held out his hand.

"Seto Kaiba."

"Ryan Reynolds."

Seto arched an eyebrow at him.

Randy put his hand back to his side and ignored Seto.

"I assume by the way you so quickly walk in, you want me to think nothing is wrong? And by the way you're slightly slouched over means you might have a spinal injury. Also, by the way you're gripping your left hand so tightly means you had a jolt of pain coming back every couple of minutes." He paused. "Well Mr. Kaiba, am I right?"

Seto was honestly amazed. This guy knew what he was doing. Seto blinked, and with a wry smile nodded.

"Yes, that is correct."

Ryan showed a small smile before saying,

"Well then, let's get started." He turned to see the younger Kaiba looking at him with owlish eyes. He crouched down so he could be at eyelevel to him.

"Don't worry son. You're brother will be okay." Ryan ruffled Mokuba's hair.

Mokuba's face lit up when he said that. He wrapped his arms around the doctor's neck and hugged him tightly.

Ryan smiled and patted Mokuba. "You'll have to wait outside though, okay?"

Mokuba nodded and ran outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Operation: Fix Kaiba

Dr. Reynolds took a drink from his water bottle and then turned to Seto.

"Mr. Kaiba, if you'll kindly remove your trench coat, and shirt."

Seto nodded and removed the top half of his clothes, and stood before the doctor. Ryan Reynolds gently put his hand on Seto's spine. Seto flinched. Ryan frowned as his fingers expertly skimmed down his back. Each light touch made Seto flinch. Ryan's finally touch made Seto hunch over in agony. The hunch made him in even more pain as he crumbled to the floor

Dr. Reynolds muttered gently, as he bent down to the floor. "You're spine is crushed, son. We'll have to take you to the emergency room." He then slowly and carefully got Seto to get up. The pain was excruciating for the young C.E.O, and now silent tears were falling down his face.

"There, there." Dr. Reynolds said, hoisting Seto up. He was frowning though. A crushed spine was very dangerous, and if they couldn't operate on it quickly, Seto Kaiba would be crippled for life.

Outside the parlor, Mokuba was standing outside the door wide-eyed. He started pacing around. He had heard Seto's groans and Dr. Reynolds soft reassurances. And THEN he had heard that his big brother was going to the emergency room!

"It's all my fault…" whispered.

"No, it's not Mokuba." Dr. Reynolds said, while Seto was over his back. " I need to take your brother to the hospital. Come along, son."

Mokuba nodded obediently and followed the doctor to his car. In about 15 minutes they were at the hospital.

Immediately, the nurses came out and put Seto on the bed. Dr. Reynolds stood, giving orders quickly, and the other doctors responded immediately.

2 hours pass.

Dr. Reynolds wiped a bead of sweat from his face. He looked on over at Seto. He was breathing normally, and as far as he could tell, the operation went well.

"It all depends on you now, son." Dr. Reynolds whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

(SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them so much!)

Chapter 8-Superman?

There was a blur of colors all around Seto. He groaned softly. He gingerly opened his cerulean blue eyes. Next to him, his heart monitor beeped steadily. As he tried to push himself up, Dr. Reynolds walked in.

"What the hell are you doing Kaiba? Lay back down."

Seto grimaced but did so. The pain was almost unbearable.

"What happened to me, Reynolds?"

And as if commenting on the weather, the doctor replied, "You had a crushed spine. You were about to be crippled for life. We did an operation on you for about two hours, you should be really sore-"

"No shit, Sherlock."

Ryan replied with a wry smile. "Let me finish. You should be sore, but you should be alright if you rest for about two weeks." His smile turned into a frown. "And that means not working. At all."

Seto seemed furious by this. "I took a day off and this is what happened! TWO WEEKS WITHOUT WORK?!"

"Those are my orders Mr. Kaiba. And if you'll excuse me, you have a guest." Dr. Reynolds walked over and even before he barely opened the door, Mokuba pushed and scrambled in. Dr. Reynolds left the two brothers.

"SETO!"

"Not so loud, Mokuba"

Mokuba's dark brown eyes looked mournful. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…I can't…I..you….-" The youngster trailed off in despair.

Seto frowned. "I told you Mokuba, this isn't your fault. Don't think it is. I'm alright, aren't I?"

Mokuba's eyes brightened. "Really? You're okay?!"

Seto smirked, "Well, certainly. I AM superman."

Mokuba laughed and cautiously hugged Seto.

"But you know, Mokuba, I AM rather upset with you for one thing…"

Mokuba winced and slowly backed away.

"Because of you, I can't go to work for 2 very long weeks. The company will topple!"

Mokuba's mouth was twitching with a smile. He couldn't stand it and broke out laughing. He climbed into bed with Seto, and the brunette wrapped his arm around him. They stayed like that for a moment, and as both of them were drifting off to sleep, Mokuba whispered, "That's okay. As long as you're with me." With closed eyes, Seto Kaiba, smiled.


End file.
